B & V
by redvelvetcupcakelove
Summary: a tale of two male vampires who meet at the Cullen household, and fall unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

To Vladimir, being in the Cullen's house was very boring. All he wanted to do

was fight the Volturi. His friend, Stefan, was talking to the Irish coven. All

the vampires were talking to each other. Vladimir yawned and decided to go to

the attic. When he got up there, he noticed he wasn't alone. There was a young

boy, with midnight hair, olive pallor to his pale skin and an oddly cheerful

look as he was reading a book.

"Hello" Benjamin said.

"Good evening" Vladimir said.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Romeo & Juliet". "Ah...the greatest

"love story ever told". Benjamin smiled.

"Yes, that is true". Vladimir sat next to Benjamin on a metal box. Benjamin was sitting on a chair.

"I'm Vladimir. And you are?" He asked pulling his hand.

Benjamin shook it back.

"Benjamin. I'm from the Egyptian coven".

"Egypt. It's a very lovely country".

"You've been?"

"Yes"

Benjamin was enjoying his time with Vladimir. Although they had just met, he

thought Vladimir was...cute. Vladimir had Ashly blond hair and eyelashes that

almost looked pale gray. He was wearing simple black clothing that could of

passed for modern but hinted at an older design. Vladimir's skin has the same

powdery look as the volturi's thought Benjaim. Although it was not as pronounced

due to the lack of mobilization of his body. His eyes, were a dark burgundy.

Vladimir must feed on human blood, thought Benjamin.

"I never understand why Romeo and Juliet decided to kill themselves. Just because one saw the other dead didn't mean the end of the world as we know it."

Benjamin chuckled.

"I guess love was sacred during those times".

Vladimir huffed.

"What's does amor have to do with it".

"Love, or being in love is one of the most desirable emotions to feel. When are you are in love, you are their world and vice versa. All you wanna do is spend time with that person. , and never let them go. It's quite amazing actually."

Vladimir looked at Benjamin with a glint in his eyes. He had a very weird sensation. This feeling hadn't been felt in centuries. It was as if butterflies were protruding his stomach making him feel nervous. He had to leave before he would do something he would regret.

"I have to go. Bye!" Vladimir ran to Stefan.

Benjamin was confused and took him to an empty room.

"What is it V?"

Vladimir gulped.

"I think I'm in love...with a boy"


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan almost choked on his glass of deer blood that was given to him by Carlisle.

"Are...are you serious?"

"As serious as I've ever been"

Stefan looked directly into Vladimir's eyes.

"who is it?"

"Benjamin".

Stefan started coughing and gagging. Vladimir patted his friend's back.

"Benjamin?! From the Egyptian coven?"

"Yes"

"but how do you know?"

"I was talking to him up in the attic when I started to feel something. I haven't felt it since...well Pano."

Stefan gasped. Pano was Vladimir's first love. Pano was 6"3 with short brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes that you could just stare at for hours. They had met during a festival in Rome. Pano was originally a human, but after falling in love with Vladimir he was transformed into a vampire. When the Volturi got news of it, they tracked Pano down and killed him, right in front of Vladimir. His last words were "i'll see you soon, V". From then on, Vladimir had a grudge against the Volturi.

"Oh my lord since Pano?!" Stefan yelled.

"Mhmm"

"well what are you gonna say to him?" Stefan asked.

Vladimir poured a puzzled look on his facial features. Benjamin was gay, but how could Vladimir love someone that he had only known for an hour. Stefan started to wave his hands in front of Vladimir.

"Earth to V, where are you?"

Vladimir stopped daydreaming.

"I don't know. But I know I love him. I love him very much".

Stefan put out an arm around his millennium old friend.

"We have a few days until the Volturi arrive, tell him then"

Vladimir smiled.

"S, you always give me good advice."

"I know. It's because I'm an amazing person."

They both laughed.

Vladimir now knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Vladimir, with all his strength, decided to go back to the attic. When he got there, Benjamin was gone. He saw the Shakespeare book was left on top of the chair with a note that read:

"IN THE BABY'S ROOM - B"

Vladimir chuckled at the fact that Benjamin would leave a note and went to Renesmee's room. Renesmee was an amazing child. Half mortal, half immortal. She was conceived when Bella was still human. She had high cheekbones, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips. Renesmee has unusual curly bronze hair. She also has chocolate brown eyes. Benjamin was holding her.

"I've always a little one of my one".

He kissed her on her forehead and placed her back on her crib. Vladimir looked at the digital clock that was next to the crib.

Time: 2:00 A.M.

Benjamin took Vladimir by the hand. The pale skinned man blushed a deep red.

"Would you accompany me on a walk?"

Vladimir smiled widely.

"I would love to."

Hand in hand they jumped out of Renesemee's window. Sometimes Vladimir forgets the endless number of strong abilities and powers vampires have. They ran for a good 20 minutes until they stopped by the river. Benjamin started to strip.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Vladimir asked prominently.

Benjamin took his last piece of clothing (his boxer briefs) and threw them at Vladimir. He yelled in disgust. Benjamin jumped into the water.

"C'mon in Vlady! The water is great!"

He called me Vlady. A nickname. Vladimir shrugged. What did he have to

lose? It was the middle of the night and they couldn't possibly get caught. He stripped named and jumped into the refreshing water. The chilling temperature cooling him even more with his ice cold skin. Benjamin swam to Vladimir. Vladimir blushed again. Benjamin looked so sexy, with a lustful look in his eyes to made his blood red eyes darken to burgundy. Benjamin took a finger and twirled it around lightly over the water. A mini tornado formed.

"So you can control the elements of nature?"

"Yes. It's a precious gift that I love."

"Close your eyes" Vladimir obliged.

After 30 seconds Benjamin told him to open them. Vladimir opened and looked in amazement. A huge wall of water was in front of him.

"Benjamin, you truly are gifted".

Benjamin smiled and slowly put the water back in the river. Vladimir looked in his Benjamin's eyes longingly. Benjamin swam closer to Vladimir and wrapped his arms around the Ashy blond haired boy. Their lips were inches apart until they met each other's. The kissed lasted for about

a good five minutes. (Vampires didn't need to stop for air). Sensual, lustful, romantic. Words couldn't describe what the two men were feeling. When they parted, each had a smile bigger than the other.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since i met you Vlady. I really like you".

"I really like you too Bengy."

"Bengy, really?"

"Hey you called me Vlady! I have to return the favor."

Benjamin laughed. He looked into his eyes and kissed him again. (This time underwater). They got out of the water when morning time came. They put on their clothes and went back to the Cullen house. When they arrived, Stefan was waiting outside.

"And where were you two?"

"We were playing in the river" Vladimir answered.

Stefan sighed.

"And?"

"And Vlady's my boyfriend!".

Stefan laughed and hugged the two lovebirds.

"I'll be happy to tell you that I just won $10,000 from Carlisle in a bet we had to see if you guys woe come back together as a couple".


	4. Chapter 4

After the confrontation with the Volturi, no fight had happened, which

disappointed Vladimir. Alice had shown Aro a vision which utimately showed the death of half of the volturi. The vampires were all saying their goodbyes. Vladimir had found Benjamin in the attic, just like their first meeting. This time though, he was reading "a midsummer's night dream".

"You really like Shakespeare huh?" Benjamin nodded.

He puckered up his lips and Vladimir happily kissed him.

"I have a proposal".

"Hmmm"

"would you come and live with me in Rome?".

Benjamin's eyes grew wide.

"Um...huh?"

"Rome is an amazing city. I know you'll love it. I live in a mansion with an amazing view and a private beach"

Benjamin was still looking at Vladimir as if he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"I just...want to spend the rest of my life with you Bengy. Your the

one and only for me"

Benjamin started to cry.

"Oh Vladimir! Yes I'll go to Rome with you!".

Vladimir was filled with so much joy his adrenaline strength twirled his olive skinned boyfriend around the whole room. He was about to start a new life with the man of his dreams.


End file.
